


Fantasies

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si chiese come dovesse essere Molly durante il sesso. La immaginava dolce ed esitante all'inizio, per poi lasciarsi andare in un tunnel di passione. Non appena ebbe formulato quel pensiero, si sentì incredibilmente turbato. Era la prima volta che immaginava realmente Molly in una situazione simile. Non si era mai soffermato in simili pensieri neanche quando lei aveva cercato in tutti i modi di scatenare in lui simili collegamenti inconsci. Perché improvvisamente i suoi pensieri erano rivolti al sesso e, nello specifico, nel sesso con Molly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Ancora una volta abbiamo Sherlock e Molly e questa volta alle prese con le loro fantasie erotiche.  
> In ogni caso, è solo una cosuccia nata in un momento di noia, quindi non mi aspetto chissà che.  
> Spero solo che non vi faccia troppo schifo.  
> E, ovviamente, nessuno dei personaggi mi appartiene.  
> Buona lettura.

**Fantasies**

 

 

Con un asciugamano in vita e uno per sfregarsi i riccioli umidi, entrò nella camera da letto. Quando ritenne che i suoi capelli fossero sufficientemente asciutti, lanciò l'asciugamano sulla sedia, immediatamente seguito da quello che gli cingeva i fianchi. Incurante della propria nudità, raggiunse l'armadio alla ricerca di abiti puliti.

Mentre studiava le sue camicie, il suo sguardo notò la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio accanto e si bloccò. Non lo faceva mai, non era affatto piacevole, ma quel giorno si prese del tempo per osservare la propria immagine riflessa.

Fece qualche passo verso lo specchio. Non era vanità, non gli importava del proprio aspetto, non tanto. Quello che guardava erano le cicatrici.

Negli ultimi anni ne aveva collezionato un bel campionario. A partire da quelle fitte e irregolari che aveva sulla schiena, merito di frustate, a quelle meno profonde sulle gambe, dovute a ferite superficiali, o quelle nei suoi avambracci, le uniche che lo facevano vergognare. E poi, naturalmente, c'era la cicatrice sul petto. Quella gli creava ancora qualche disagio. Non che provasse rancore verso Mary, ma era tutto ciò che vi era collegato che lo turbava.

_Tutto ciò che era venuto dopo._

Sospirò, posando le mani sul muro ai lati dello specchio, e finì con il viso vicinissimo al suo riflesso. Si accigliò, guardandosi come se fosse la prima volta.

_Se questo fosse il volto di un altro uomo, cosa ne potrei dedurre?_

I capelli ricci, lunghi e indomabili,  _ribellione_.

Lo sguardo gelido,  _cinismo_.

Le rughe intorno agli occhi,  _dolore_.

La pelle diafana,  _lavoro al chiuso e non amante dell'aria aperta_.

Le braccia magre e nervose,  _una personalità iperattiva_.

I segni negli avambracci,  _come un drogato_.

Le mani grandi, con dita affusolate,  _come un musicista_.

Le gambe lunghe e forti,  _come un corridore_.

E, naturalmente,  _nessuna vita sessuale._  


Alzò gli occhi al cielo, rimproverando se stesso per aver anche solo pensato una cosa simile.

Il sesso era così triviale, superficiale, inutile. Aveva come scopo la riproduzione e l'energia che vi confluiva poteva benissimo essere defluita verso altre attività produttive e stimolanti.

Erano anni che lo faceva e andava tutto benissimo. Non aveva bisogno del sesso. E, soprattutto, perché ci stava pensando?

Si tuffò all'indietro sul letto con un sospiro. Trovava tutto così noioso, persino se stesso.

Ruotò leggermente il capo e guardò di nuovo nello specchio. Da quell'angolazione riusciva a vedere perfettamente l'intero profilo del proprio corpo nudo. Si domandò nuovamente cosa spingesse la gente a dedicare la propria vita alla continua ricerca dell'appagamento sessuale.

Spinto dalla curiosità e dal desiderio di comprendere qualcosa che gli sembrava dannatamente illogico, Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si chiuse nel suo Mind Palace.

Si ritrovò in una grandissima stanza bianca, le luci erano forti e accecanti, come in un laboratorio. Di fronte a lui, messe in piedi in fila, come dei soldati ben allineati, tutte le persone che conosceva o aveva conosciuto, completamente nude.

Escluse i suoi clienti, erano noiosi. Escluse anche Mrs. Hudson, i suoi genitori e Mycroft, per ovvi motivi. Escluse anche i poliziotti di Scotland Yard. E, naturalmente, escluse tutti coloro che gli facevano ribrezzo. La cerchia si restrinse notevolmente. Eccoli lì.

Li osservò tutti, da capo a piedi, cercando qualcosa che lo attraesse. Dopo attenta riflessione, decise di escludere tutti gli uomini. E anche Mary. Dopotutto era la moglie di John e aveva appena avuto una bambina.

Erano rimaste solo tre persone. Molly, Irene e Janine.

Tre donne con cui aveva stretto un legame, in un modo o nell'altro.

Irene gli si era offerta molto esplicitamente, ma lui non aveva voluto cedere. Anche se si era sentito attratto da lei, non avrebbe mai approfondito il loro rapporto. Era pur sempre una criminale.

Janine si era innamorata di lui, ma l'aveva usata per arrivare al suo capo, non se l'era sentita di approfittarne sino a quel punto. Non era un mostro, dopotutto.

E, infine, Molly.

Non c'era mai stato nulla di fisico tra loro. Beh, certo, quegli schiaffi erano stati la cosa più vicina a un rapporto intimo che avessero mai avuto, tuttavia poteva affermare con certezza che il loro legame fosse quello meno fisico in assoluto.

Si domandò il perché. Come Janine, Molly lo amava, ma non si era mai realmente proposta a lui, a differenza di Irene. Era speciale e lui aveva sempre tenuto a lei, ma non l'aveva mai considerata dal quel punto di vista, anche se il perché ancora gli sfuggiva.

Eliminando le figure di Irene e Janine, si concentrò su Molly. Studiò il suo viso, sempre sorridente e preoccupato, i suoi capelli, sempre ordinatamente legati. Incuriosito, glieli sciolse, osservando come le ricadevano nelle spalle in onde ramate.  _Molto meglio._  


Osservò ancora il suo corpo, soffermandosi sul suo seno, piccolo e sodo, la sua pancia piatta, i suoi glutei proporzionati, le sue gambe magre e toniche. E le sue mani. Piccole, delicate, un po' ruvide per il continuo contatto con sostanze chimiche, ma anche calde e morbide. Si avvicinò nuovamente a lei e inspirò il suo profumo. Sapone, ammorbidente e sostanze chimiche. Un mix che trovava terribilmente eccitante.

Si chiese come dovesse essere Molly durante il sesso. La immaginava dolce ed esitante all'inizio, per poi lasciarsi andare in un tunnel di passione. Non appena ebbe formulato quel pensiero, si sentì incredibilmente turbato. Era la prima volta che immaginava realmente Molly in una situazione simile. Non si era mai soffermato in simili pensieri neanche quando lei aveva cercato in tutti i modi di scatenare in lui simili collegamenti inconsci. Perché improvvisamente i suoi pensieri erano rivolti al sesso e, nello specifico, nel sesso con Molly?

Avrebbe dovuto chiudere tutti quei pericolosi pensieri in una stanza del suo Mind Palace e poi murare la porta. E invece non lo fece.

Rimase lì, in piedi a guardare l'immagine nuda di Molly, ipotizzando come sarebbe stato avere la sua patologa preferita nel suo letto, pronta ad appagarlo con ogni mezzo possibile.

La stanza bianca in cui si trovavano, si trasformò immediatamente in una camera da letto. La piccola mano di Molly afferrò la sua e lo guidò sino al grande letto a due piazze al centro, spingendovelo sopra.

Avrebbe potuto fermare tutto quello che stava accadendo, dopotutto era il suo Mind Palace, ma non lo fece. Rimase a osservare la figura minuta di lei in attesa di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

La vide chinarsi sul suo viso, con i capelli che ricadevano a sfiorargli la pelle, le mani di lei che sfioravano con riverenza i contorni dei suoi zigomi, la sua mascella e le sue labbra. Il contatto lo fece rabbrividire. Poi, lei rifece lo stesso percorso, questa volta con le labbra. La piccola e morbida bocca di lei accarezzò gli stessi punti e lui smise di respirare per non interrompere quel momento.

Poi lei scese più in basso, disegnando cerchi concentrici intorno a ogni neo e lentiggine presente sul suo collo, prima con la mano e poi con la bocca.

La lenta esplorazione proseguì verso il basso, attorno ai suoi capezzoli, le sue cicatrici e il suo ombelico. Superato quel punto, l'aspettativa lo fece fremere. La sola idea che avrebbe giocato allo stesso modo con il suo membro lo rendeva impaziente e impaurito all'idea che una cosa simile avrebbe davvero potuto piacergli.

Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se fosse diventato un altro di quegli uomini che pensano solo al sesso? La cosa era irrilevante in quel momento. Sia perché si trovava nel suo Mind Palace, quindi niente era reale, sia perché, che gli piacesse ammetterlo o no,  _ci stava già pensando_.

Nel frattempo, le mani di Molly erano giunte proprio alla sua erezione pulsante. L'aveva accarezzata, massaggiata, coccolata, e ora continuava a pompare il suo desiderio muovendo le mani dall'alto verso il basso. Lo sguardo di lei era malizioso mentre teneva gli occhi incatenati ai suoi.

Sherlock era sicuro che quello fosse il momento. L'esatto istante in cui la dolce Molly diventava un'amante disinibita e appassionata. Ne ebbe la conferma quando la vide avvicinare il viso alla sua punta, e cominciare a marchiarla con umidi baci. Ricoprì tutta la sua asta, percorrendola in tutta la sua lunghezza più e più volte, sino a tornare alla calda punta. E poi tirò fuori la lingua e ripeté l'operazione con snervante lentezza. Sherlock gemette. Poteva non essere reale, ma lui sentiva ogni sensazione come se lo fosse. Quando gli sembrava di non poter sopportare di più, la piccola bocca di lei si aprì, accogliendolo al suo interno. Era calda, umida e piccola. Si muoveva su e giù sulla sua asta, non smettendo di muovere la lingua, e lo succhiava come se da ciò ne dipendesse la sua vita.

Sherlock era stregato da questa immagine che ormai aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui. Desiderava che quella dolce tortura durasse in eterno. Quando sentì che lei si staccava da lui ebbe un attimo di delusione, ma poi si rese conto che Molly stava passando al livello successivo. Si era messa a cavallo su di lui, guidando il suo pene dentro di sé. L'idea lo stordì per qualche secondo, poi l'immagine di lei iniziò a muoversi su di lui, cavalcandolo come un toro. La voce di lei continuava a chiamare il suo nome, gemendo, e nel frattempo le sue mani correvano al proprio corpo, al seno, ai capelli scompigliati sul suo viso. I suoi movimenti divennero sempre più veloci, così come i suoi respiri ravvicinati, sino a che non urlò il suo nome pur non smettendo di muoversi.

A quel punto, però, l'autocontrollo di Sherlock cedette, portando anche lui a un repentino e violento orgasmo.

Mentre era intento a riprendere fiato, lo squillo del suo telefono lo strappò dal suo Mind Palace e dalle calde carezze di Molly.

Si ritrovò nella sua stanza da letto, con ancora il proprio sesso caldo e umido in mano. Sospirò mentre prendeva il telefono con la mano libera e rispose meccanicamente.

“Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Ciao, Sherlock, sono Molly.”

Come colto in flagrante delitto, si rizzò a sedere di scatto, sentendosi in colpa per ciò che aveva sperimentato, anche se solo nella propria mente.

“Ehm... Molly... Ciao.” balbettò sentendosi in dovere di coprirsi con un lenzuolo.

“Ti ho procurato quel campione che mi avevi chiesto. Se sei a casa te lo porto subito.”  
“ _Subito?”_  
“Sì, beh, sto andando a prendere la metropolitana. Mi ci vorrà circa mezzora. Per te va bene?”

“Sì, sì, certo...”

“Ok... Ma ti senti bene? Parli in modo strano...”  
“Sto bene... Benissimo. A dopo.” la salutò lui chiudendo immediatamente la conversazione.

Questo non ci voleva. Non poteva vedere Molly dopo che aveva passato un tempo indefinito a masturbarsi immaginando di fare sesso con lei nel suo Mind Palace. Non era una buona idea.

D'altra parte come avrebbe potuto giustificare un suo rifiuto? Rassegnato, si alzò dal letto e tornò in bagno per fare un'altra doccia. Questa volta gelata.

Quando, mezz'ora dopo, Molly fece il suo ingresso in casa, lui era seduto sulla sua poltrona, vestito di tutto punto e calmo. Vederla, però, riportò alla mente ogni secondo delle sue fantasie, rendendo quella poltrona improvvisamente troppo scomoda per lui.

“Ciao Molly.” disse alzandosi e andando alla finestra per darle le spalle.

“Ciao, Sherlock... Ho trovato quei campioni che volevi.” spiegò lei con tono incerto. “Sistemo i contenitori in frigo.”

Incapace di trattenersi, si voltò leggermente e la osservò. Aveva posato la borsa termica a terra di fronte al frigorifero e si chinava per raccogliere i campioni. Deglutì notando come i pantaloni che portava delineassero tanto bene i suoi fianchi e le sue cosce.

“Ecco i polmoni di un fumatore...” annunciò lei riponendo il primo contenitore e piegandosi prendere i successivi. “Il fegato di un alcolizzato e il pancreas di un diabetico.” concluse riponendoli nell'apposito ripiano e richiudendo il frigorifero. “Magari un giorno mi spiegherai che esperimenti intendi portare avanti? Sono curiosa.” aggiunse lei voltandosi e indirizzandogli un sorriso che sembrò colpirlo direttamente all'altezza dell'inguine.

La guardò ripiegare su se stessa la borsa termica che utilizzava per trasportare i campioni, sino a trasformarla in un piccolo rettangolo e infilarlo in una tasca della sua giacca. Il modo in cui muoveva le mani, in maniera veloce e precisa, inevitabilmente gli riportò alla mente come le aveva immaginate su di lui.

Come se il suo autocontrollo non fosse già messo a dura prova, vide una di quelle mani raggiungere l'elastico che teneva i suoi capelli e scioglierli. Calde onde ramate le ricaddero sulle spalle e, come un automa, lui non poté evitare a se stesso di camminare verso di lei. Voleva toccare i suoi capelli, affondarci le mani e annusarli.

Era solo a qualche passo da lei quando si rese conto che Molly li aveva sciolti solo per poterli legare nuovamente. Non fu in grado di trattenersi e le bloccò immediatamente il polso, e il calore della sua pelle sembrò ustionarlo.

“Sherlock, cosa...”

“Non farlo.” riuscì a dire semplicemente. “Lasciali sciolti.”

Le parole sembravano uscire a fatica dalla sua gola secca, e nel farlo gli causavano quasi dolore.

Lasciò il suo polso e affondò le mani nei suoi morbidi capelli, pettinandoli con le dita. Era una sensazione meravigliosa. Infinitamente meglio che in qualsiasi fantasia.

Quando guardò nuovamente il volto di Molly, vi lesse confusione. Lei non capiva il suo comportamento ma, allo stesso tempo, lo trovava incredibilmente eccitante. Le sue labbra erano dischiuse e i suoi respiri accelerati. I suoi occhi erano come oro fuso, caldi, lucidi e con le pupille dilatate.

Sarebbe bastato un passo per averla fra le sue braccia. In un attimo avrebbe potuto baciarla, prenderla in braccio e portarla nel suo letto. E sarebbe stato sicuramente meraviglioso, ma non poteva.  _Non doveva_.

Con uno scatto, si allontanò da lei e tornò alla finestra e a dargli le spalle.

“Grazie per i campioni. Ora dovresti andare.”

“Ma...”  
“Vai, Molly Hooper.”

La sentì esitare per qualche secondo e poi i suoi passi scesero le scale velocemente. Solo quando sentì il portone sbattere si sentì al sicuro. Appoggiò la fronte sul freddo vetro della finestra e la vide correre per strada per raggiungere la metropolitana.

Sospirò. Che cosa diavolo gli prendeva? Da quando si lasciava dominare in questa maniera dai propri istinti? Si sentiva come se qualcosa gli impedisse di tenere a freno la propria libido come aveva sempre fatto. Quasi come se fosse sotto l'effetto di qualche sostanza. Ma non poteva essere. Non aveva inalato o assunto nulla. Aveva a mala pena mangiato a colazione...

Improvvisamente, un sospetto lo colpì.

“Mrs. Hudson! Che cosa diavolo c'era dentro quei dannati biscotti?”

 

 

Molly entrò in casa trafelata. Posò le chiavi e si tolse la giacca e, nel farlo, si guardò per un secondo nello specchio dell'ingresso. Aveva il viso arrossato e il respiro veloce, i capelli sciolti e spettinati, non aveva avuto il coraggio di legarli nuovamente. Che cosa era successo esattamente poco prima con Sherlock? Scosse la testa confusa. Non ne aveva proprio idea.

Rassegnata, si sdraiò sul suo divano. Chiuse gli occhi e ricordò come l'aveva guardata. Gli occhi chiari di lui erano diventati improvvisamente così cupi e profondi. Sembrava volerle dire qualcosa... E poi le aveva accarezzato i capelli, quasi con adorazione. E c'era stato un momento, un brevissimo istante, in cui aveva pensato che l'avrebbe baciata e che avrebbe potuto saltarle addosso e farla sua proprio sul pavimento della cucina.

Sospirò. Sarebbe stato sicuramente meraviglioso, ma decisamente improbabile. Questo genere di cose non interessavano a Sherlock, ne era praticamente sicura. Questo, però, non le aveva mai impedito di fantasticarci su.

Aveva sempre immaginato lui come un amante impetuoso, uno che ti toglie il fiato sfinendoti. Era certa che non fosse paziente. Non riusciva proprio a figurarselo a fare le cose con calma. Le sarebbe piaciuto davvero sapere se le sue supposizioni fossero corrette o no, ma lo considerava praticamente impossibile.

Con un profondo respiro, si infilò la mano sotto al maglione, portandola sino al seno e iniziò a massaggiarlo, immaginando che fossero le grandi e calde mani di Sherlock a farlo.

Dopo qualche minuto di quella dolce illusione, fece scorrere la mano verso il basso, infilandola nei pantaloni e negli slip, e iniziò a sfiorarsi, prima delicatamente, poi con maggiore ardore. Immaginò le lunghe dita da musicista di Sherlock affondare nel suo sesso, muoversi con maestria e giocare con il suo clitoride pulsante. Aumentando l'intensità delle carezze, si inarcò e iniziò a gemere, mormorando il suo nome come una preghiera quando l'orgasmo la investì.

Quando si rilassò contro i cuscini del divano, si sentì svuotata da ogni energia e frustrata. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per lei. Per quanto le sue fantasie potessero essere vivide, sapeva che non avrebbe mai smesso di desiderare di essere realmente amata da Sherlock. Ormai quello che provava era un dolore fisico che non l'abbandonava mai. Voleva essere sua, in ogni modo fisicamente possibile. Il suo corpo continuava a smaniare per un qualsiasi contatto. Voleva averlo su di sé, intorno a sé, dentro sé. Quasi sragionava all'idea che non sarebbe mai successo.

Come sempre, ogni volta che realizzava la realtà della sua assurda situazione, due calde lacrime le solcavano il viso. Rassegnata, si alzò dal divano. Aveva bisogno di fare una lunga doccia bollente che l'aiutasse a rilassare un po' di quella tensione che si portava dietro. Ruotò attorno al divano ma si bloccò all'improvviso. Un'ombra era di fronte a lei, bloccandole il passaggio verso il bagno.

Un'ombra che conosceva estremamente bene e si chiese da quanto tempo era lì a osservarla.

“Cosa fai qui?” chiese immediatamente sulla difensiva.

Lui fece qualche passo verso di lei, finalmente passando sotto la luce. La guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Era arrabbiato o confuso?

“Ti stavi masturbando.”

Non era una domanda. Lei arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. Tutto ciò era incredibilmente imbarazzante. E, comunque, non trovava necessario doverne parlare.

“Sono a casa mia, sono libera di fare ciò che voglio e tu...”  
“Hai chiamato il mio nome.”

Molly si morse il labbro. Accidenti a lui, era rimasto lì a studiare tutta la scena?

“Sherlock, non credo che questo argomento sia...”  
“Tu vorresti fare sesso con me _.”_  


Sbuffò esasperata. La stava forse prendendo in giro? Che cos'era? Un test?

“Sherlock, basta! Hai invaso la mia privacy e non so neanche il perché!”

“Avresti potuto chiedere.” replicò lui con tono incredibilmente calmo.

“ _Chiedere?”_  
“Se volevi avere dei rapporti sessuali con me. Potevi chiedere.”

“Stai scherzando?”  
“Avrei potuto... darti una mano.” aggiunse lui facendo un passo in avanti e posizionandosi estremamente vicino a lei.

“Tu... Tu... Avresti... Cosa?” balbettò lei sentendosi tremendamente confusa.

E poi, accadde tutto così velocemente che quasi non se ne rese conto. Un attimo prima Sherlock la guardava in maniera indecifrabile, l'attimo dopo le aveva preso il viso fra le mani e la baciava come se lei fosse il suo ossigeno.

Era rimasta pietrificata dalla sorpresa per qualche secondo, ma poi lo aveva circondato con le braccia, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. Aveva emesso un gemito di approvazione quando lui l'aveva presa per i fianchi e sollevata per portarla sul letto.

Sherlock si era tolto il cappotto con impazienza e lei lo aveva aiutato a sfilarsi la giacca. Le aveva tolto il maglione e tirato giù i pantaloni, lasciandola in pochi secondi con indosso solo la biancheria intima.

Anche lei voleva vedere e toccare la sua pelle. Senza staccarsi da lui, aveva iniziato a sbottonargli la camicia, sfiorando la sua pelle tonica e, subito dopo, aveva sbottonato i suoi pantaloni. Sherlock si era liberato degli abiti che ormai gli erano solo di ingombro e poi si era tuffato nel letto con lei, stringendola a sé, affondando le dita nella sua carne, baciandole la pelle morbida. La privò anche della biancheria e poi scese a baciarla in mezzo alle gambe, facendola gemere. Molly non riusciva a trattenersi dal ripetere il suo nome. Lo ripeteva in continuazione mentre lui leccava e succhiava il suo sesso in preda agli spasmi.

Quando risalì il suo corpo, lei lo aiutò a liberare il suo membro turgido dai boxer e mise una mano sulla sua asta, massaggiandola sensualmente. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e gettò il capo all'indietro, mentre dalle sue splendide labbra usciva un rantolo di piacere. Poi spalancò i suoi meravigliosi occhi affilati e la baciò mentre le divaricava dolcemente le gambe, trovandola pronta ad accoglierlo. Entrò dentro lei con un'unica spinta, strappandole un sospiro di sollievo. Era quello che aveva sempre voluto e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si sentiva completa.

Sherlock iniziò a muoversi dentro lei, ruotando i fianchi come in una danza. Il ritmo diventava gradatamente più veloce, incalzante, e presto lei sentì il piacere cominciare ad avvolgerla. Quando, però, le sembrava di essere arrivata al limite della sopportazione, lui rallentò e ricominciò da capo. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché, ma incrociò i suoi occhi e capì.  _Lui non voleva che finisse._ Desiderava che il loro amplesso potesse durare il più a lungo possibile. Molly lo baciò appassionatamente e iniziò a muovere i fianchi verso di lui, per amplificare il piacere di ogni spinta. La velocità ricominciò ad aumentare e a quel punto Molly lo pregò di non fermarsi perché sentiva che un furioso orgasmo stava per travolgerla.

“Vieni per me, Molly.” le sussurrò lui all'orecchio con voce sensuale. “Urla il mio nome.”

Lei obbedì, lasciandosi andare a un urlo liberatorio mentre affondava le unghie nei suoi fianchi.

Sherlock si irrigidì per un secondo e mormorò il suo nome, accasciandosi stremato su di lei.

I loro respiri all'unisono erano l'unico rumore che riempiva la stanza semibuia. Lui si sollevò il tanto necessario per guardarla in viso e la baciò con incredibile dolcezza.

“Visto? Dovevi solo chiedere.”

“Lo avrei fatto se solo avessi immaginato che avresti potuto accettare.”

“Ogni quanto ti masturbi pensando a me?”  
“Fin troppo spesso.

“Allora, forse, dovresti chiamarmi ogni volta che ne senti il bisogno. Potrebbe diventare un appuntamento periodico.”

“ _Periodico?”_  
“Sì, c'è chi si incontra per giocare a tennis, noi potremmo farlo per fare sesso.”  
“Chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto di Sherlock Holmes?”

Lui scoppiò a ridere prima di baciarla ancora.

“Mi piacerebbe rifarlo, Sherlock. Vorrei solo capire cosa cambierebbe per noi.”

“Possiamo fare in modo che cambi tutto o che non cambi nulla. Sta a noi deciderlo.”

“Ci penserò su.” acconsentì lei baciandogli il collo. “Non mi hai ancora detto perché eri qui.”

“Perché ti ho mandato via e avevo paura ti fossi offesa...”

“E che altro?” lo invitò lei con tono inquisitorio. “Non ti sei mai preoccupato di offendermi.”

“E avevo appena scoperto di non aver ingerito cibi o sostanze afrodisiache e che, quindi, il mio desiderio per te era completamente genuino.”

“Non capisco.”  
“Oh, Molly...” disse lui con mugugno sensuale che ricordava le fusa di un gatto. “Quando mi hai chiamato ero nel bel mezzo di una fantasia erotica, e avevo appena avuto un orgasmo immaginando di essere cavalcato da te.” sussurrò con voce roca.

 Lei deglutì, non potendo evitare di sentirsi nuovamente eccitata all'idea.

“Tu...”

“Mi masturbavo pensando a te.”

“E lo fai spesso?”  
“No, in realtà. Oggi è stata la prima volta che l'ho fatto pensando a te, e vederti subito dopo mi ha fatto impazzire. Temevo di essere stato drogato, ma non era così.  _Eri solo tu._  Sono corso qui perché dovevo averti. E, appena entrato nell'appartamento, ti ho vista, ti toccavi e gemevi invocando il mio nome... Qualcuno lo chiamerebbe destino.”

Lei sorrise e si strinse maggiormente a lui allacciandogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi.

“Io sono stata qui ad aspettarti per anni... Perché ci hai messo tanto?”

“Perché sono un idiota.” concluse lui riprendendo a baciarla con trasporto.

Molly implorò qualsiasi divinità esistente che quello non fosse solo un sogno.

 


End file.
